Memories of the Heart
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: Kenshin and Sano goes to a mission and Kaoru is devastated.Then Kaoru followed them without hesitation and... K/K Plz R+R


:::Memories of the Heart:::  
  
Hello minna! I'm proud to present my newest and first fanfiction about one of my fav. couple Kenshin and Kaouru. For those who like Tomoe and dislike raccoon girl here. RacKaouru: Hey! Keiran: Oooppss! Hey bus--- er Kaoru. How are you? Kaoru: Still pretty as ever Keiran: Geezzz. anyways those who don't like Kaoru better go away coz this is purely a Kenshin and Kaoru fanfic. Thanks and pls. Enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY. I DON'T OWN SAMURAI X AND I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS. Geezz men, I'm still an amateur ya know.  
  
Note: **(denotes thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: The Unfairness of Life  
  
Kaoru waked up. She slowly fluttered her eyelids. She looked around, and recognized it as her room.  
  
**What time is it?**  
  
She looked around her and spotted the watch lying beside her.  
  
**It's still one a.m. in the morning.**  
  
She lazily got up from her futon and looked outside. It's still dark gray. The morning breeze is gently blowing to her body and face sending chills through her spines. The enchanting moonlight giving in enough vividness and vitality to let her behold the splendid nirvana laid on her eyes. The cheerful singing of the crickets as if it's praising the moon. The peace and serenity enveloping around.  
  
**Such a breathtaking panorama. No wonder monks like to meditate until dawn.**  
  
While enjoying the silence of the place, she can't help thinking.  
  
**It's been two months since Kenshin fought and defeated every antagonist who wants to fight him. no not Kenshin but the hitokiri battousai in him. Everybody is really happy because of what peace has brought.** She sighed. **Oh Kenshin. how come you are always evading in my mind. You keep on drilling in even though I ought to take you away from my head. Why can't you just open your heart and love me? Can't you see I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I accepted your past. But as I can see, you're either shy to tell me or you don't love me at all. I wish it's the first. But even though you keep on worrying me because of your clashes I don't care. What I am worrying the most is the fact that you are gonna leave us. Leave me AGAIN. One more is the nonsense talks about you being unworthy and always sessha-ing here and there. And the "dono" part, MOU! It really irritates me. But don't you know Kenshin that your 1 million times worthy for me. I love you forever Kenshin and I won't be tired to say it over and over again.**  
  
She was halfway to la la land when she heard voices inside the dojo. Then she realized she woke up because of the voices echoing in the dojo. Even though it's only barely audible but because of the tranquility of the surroundings the voices are loud enough to be heard. She recognized it as Sano's and Kenshin's voice. She wants to give them a private time to talk but the power of her curiosity overcomes her. She then proceeds behind the paper door intently listening at the same time cautiously hiding her ki knowing the capabilities of Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin are you sure about this one? It's very dangerous you know."  
  
" We have to, not only the government is depending on us but also the whole Japan."  
  
"It's still really dangerous."  
  
"Sano! Sessha and you are just gonna investigate about the matter."  
  
"Yes I know but there is a possibility that we're gonna die right?"  
  
Kenshin sighed before answering. "Yes Sano, if we blow our cover we would."  
  
Kaoru was about to gasp but instinctively she covered her mouth so not to cause a noise.  
  
"But Kenshin, how are you gonna tell Jou-chan?"  
  
"I don't know Sano.I don't know."  
  
"Kenshin I'm gonna ask you one question and answer it directly, do you love Kaoru? Do you want to leave her?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. **Yes Kenshin, I'm asking you too. Do you love me? Are you contented here with me? **  
  
**Truth is that I love her and I want to stay with her forever. It's just that I'm not worthy for her. I want to tell her but the words just got stuck at the tip of my tongue.** " Sessha loves Kaoru-dono. She is the sister I never had." **Hell! Why did I say that? Kenshin no baka.**  
  
Ouch! After hearing the words clearly, hot tears then began to trickle down her cheeks but she's still controlling a sob.  
  
"I know you're juts lying Kenshin. I can----"  
  
" Why should sessha lie? Anyway we must sort our plans out."  
  
"But Kenshin you're changing the----"  
  
"SANO!"  
  
"Well-ah okay forget it. What would be the plan?"  
  
"Well let's start here..."  
  
After hearing the needed information, Kaoru silently tiptoed towards her room just like when she entered. As she entered her room, her back leaning at the paper door, she closed her eyes and new set of tears came cascading down her cheeks. She then released her once controlled sob of desperation.  
  
**Life is so unfair! How come he's gonna leave again? Is he not happy here, with us, with me? What's more worse is that he doesn't love me back. I heard earlier that he is taking a mission to save Japan and I'm proud of him and his deeds but can't he save my heart from being broken? Even though it's a one sided love I will still continue on loving him more than my life.**  
  
After a few moments of lamenting her out, she then fell to a deep slumber still having trails of dried tears. And she only wished that she won't wake up to taste the injustice of life.  
  
(TBC  
  
Well any comments? suggestions? Please review this no-good fic. I really want to know what you think about it. (making puppy eyes) Pls. Review. 


End file.
